ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimatrix
The Ultimate Omnimatrix (often referred to as the Ultimatrix) is the device that the series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien centers around. Ben uses it to replace the Omnitrix, which he self-destructed in his past battle with Vilgax in order to prevent him from taking over the Universe. It resembles a gauntlet instead of the Alien Force's wrist watch-style Omnitrix. It was shown that Azmuth wasn't so fond of how its made, noting that it was incomplete. He also said it was "pathetic workmanship" and was ranting and frustrated with the evolutionary feature implying that Albedo isn't as skilled in mechanical devices as Azmuth. Backstory Originally created by Azmuth as the Omnitrix's successor, the Ultimatrix's power core was unstable so he put the device in high security storage. Albedo, who was one of the assistants Azmuth had before he tried to create his own Omnitrix and accidentally locked himself in Ben's human form, stole the Ultimatrix and was able to stabilize it. Unfortunately for him, since Ben's DNA was still the default for the Omnitrix and was still linked to the originals database, Albedo only had access to Ben's current forms, which excluded Galvan. Allying himself with Vilgax, he agreed to help him so he could turn himself back to normal, while Vilgax could have the Earth. After Albedo easily defeated Ben as Humungousaur with Ultimate Humungousaur, Vilgax threatened Gwen and Kevin's lives in order to force Ben to remove the Omnitrix. Afterwards, Vilgax betrayed Albedo using the Omnitrix to defeat him by turning his army of bioids into thousands of Humungousaurs. Later, Ben activated the Omnitrix's self-destruct mechanism to remove it but Vilgax refused, thinking he was bluffing and later suffering the consequences. Ben released Albedo and forced him to give him the Ultimatrix via the same method. Using Ultimate Swampfire, Ben defeated Vilgax and then managed to escape the ship with the others. Description The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, doesn't resemble a wristwatch. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm (since the band's ability to morph its shape wasn't placed into it). When Albedo used it, the Ultimatrix had a red color scheme. After Ben took the Ultimatrix from Albedo, the device became green in color.This shows that the user can change the color scheme The selection interface is identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect the mode of Ultimatrix. Modes *'Green - Active/Recharge Mode:' The default Ultimatrix mode, when the alien selection interface can be used. Also when there is no time left and the Ultimatrix changes the user back to the default DNA when it flashes green. *'Yellow - Scan Mode: '''When DNA not in the Codon Stream is near the Ultimatrix, it closes its main features until the foreign DNA is scanned. When a new DNA sample is acquired, the Ultimatrix sometimes shows a picture of almost every alien the user has in possession. When a new DNA is sensed, the Ultimatrix either pops out and shoots out a yellow light from the black and yellow part or doesn't pop out but circles and then reveals a hole which shoots out the yellow light. When in alien form, the Ultimatrix shoots out a yellow beam from the dial. If the DNA is already in the Codon Stream, the Ultimatrix will have to be set to Scan Mode and the alien will simply just be unlocked and available for use. *'Reset Mode: When the Ultimatrix is in Reset Mode, the user can change various things such as color interface (Albedo's Red dial and eyes), add a timer, create a feedback to anyone if needed, send information to Azmuth, turn on the command codes or master control, scan the proximity for new alien DNA and even stop the S.D.M. from destroying the universe if on charge for several days. This Mode includes taking off the Ultimatrix. This mode can be accessed by the voice command Ultimatrix Reset Mode Code 10 or pressing and holding the Ultimatrix dial while a desired alien for 2 seconds. *'''Red Mode: When the Ultimatrix is on the Red mode, it either means that the Ultimatrix is in self destruct mode or radiation is detected and the Ultimatrix dial flashes red. 'Features' *As shown in Ben 10,000 Returns, the Ultimatrix can access the Codon Stream's database to show which transformations have been activated over time. From there, any transformation shown that is locked can be re-unlocked. *The Ultimatrix functions as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. The Ultimatrix rewrites the wearer's DNA on a quantum level and creates mass energy (and vice versa) as needed. *In Cosmic Destruction, it is revealed that the Ultimatrix can be programmed to do certain jobs and does it until it is done, for example, fixing the broken Potis Altiare on itself even in water. *The Ultimatrix is linked to the voice and DNA of Ben and responds to voice commands as the Omnitrix did. *'Removing the Ultimatrix': Command code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0 *'S.D.M'.: Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Self Destruct in 30 Seconds: Command code: 000 - Destruct 0 *'Self Destruct Cancelation': Abort Self Destruct Code 10 *'Resetting the Ultimatrix': Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Reset Code 10 *'Abort Resetting the Ultimatrix': Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Abort Reset Sequence Code 10 *'Override': Command Function Override Code 10 *The Ultimatrix has the incredible ability to evolve some aliens (possibly all) into more powerful forms, granting them new powers and new abilities that are much more powerful. This is activated by pressing the faceplate of the Ultimatrix while transformed as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow, then the aliens are "evolved" into their Ultimate Forms. So far, 8 have been confirmed. **On the Cosmic Destruction website and according to Dwayne McDuffie, the evolution feature works by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, of an all out planet wide civil war for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their baseline forms. *The Ultimatrix serves as a communicator when transformed and not transformed, like the Omnitrix. *The Ultimatrix has a Master Control, which is yet to be activated (Confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie). *The Ultimatrix always goes into Capture Mode when there is a DNA sample that it doesn't recognize within its proximity except for in Escape From Aggregor, where until after they stopped Galapagus, it went into Capture Mode. *Two ways of removing the Ultimatrix have been seen in the series. The first is via voice command (used by Ben), the second is by pressing the black button next to the dial (used by Albedo). Ben was also able to remove the Ultimatrix from his Plant Clone by grabbing it at the same time the clone attempted to turn into a alien, so instead of the Clone turning into Swampfire, Ben did. According to Dwayne McDuffie there is still one more way of removing the Ultimatrix that we have yet to see. *It is shown in Video Games that the Ultimatrix has A.I (Artifical Intelligence). *The Ultimatrix can detect and measure radiation, seen in Too Hot To Handle. *The Ultimatrix can add technology to the alien forms (Nanomech's humanoid appearance, Goop's anti-gravity disc, Ghostfreak's extra skin, NRG's suit, etc.) to make the forms more bearable and usable. *The Ultimatrix can change the clothing that the aliens wear, but Ben doesn't quite know how the feature works. It is shown that returning aliens now have unique clothing to them (e.g. Four Arms). This is because Albedo individually applied this function to each of the aliens (confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie). *According to Dwayne McDuffie the Ultimatrix not only scans aliens but also items required of them, e.g. clothing for Four Arms, supportive brace for Brainstorm, containment suit for NRG, etc. *According to Dwayne McDuffie, the Ultimatrix does not possess the ability to revive any species stored on Primus as its predecessor was able to, due to Albedo's lack of humanitarian interests and due to it not being completed properly. *It seems that the Ultimatrix can't or won't detect outer dimensional creatures as shown in The Creature from Beyond. *The Ultimatrix automatically reverts Ben back into human form when he gets sufficiently hurt. This was shown in the episode Duped when Ben as Humungousaur bumped his head on an underground pipeline. 'Aliens' The Ultimatrix has a total of at least 1,000,910 aliens and 53 named aliens. Ben has only transformed into 40 of them. Note: See the Codon Stream's Species DNA for a more detailed number of aliens Ben can possibly turn into. 'Aliens' These are all the known aliens the Ultimatrix has ever had unlocked. *A "***" symbol indicates that the alien was synced to the omnitrix and accessed before this series. *A "10,000" symbol indicates that these aliens were unlocked by Ben's current future self in Ben 10,000 Returns. Other Known Aliens These are the aliens that have been named and confirmed to exist. Ben has yet to turn into them. #Articguana #Buzzshock #Clockwork #Eatle #Eon #Jury Rigg #Spitter 'Known Ultimate Forms' Ben is able to enhance his alien forms into their more powerful Ultimate Forms. 'Trivia' * Dwayne McDuffie stated the Ultimatrix is "not more powerful, less powerful" than the Omnitrix, even with the evolutionary function. However, it is still advanced enough to be level 20. * Like with the Omnitrix, Ben often re-arranges the order of aliens in his playlist off-screen and in-between two different scenes on the show. This is often to allow him quicker access to the aliens he believes he'll need to use in an expected fight. * Because the Ultimatrix is incomplete, it often glitches and gives Ben the wrong alien form. However, Dwayne Mcduffie confirmed this is only part of the reason why this happens. * As shown in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Ben has 5 playlists in the Ultimatrix, this means that he has between 40 to 50 aliens since aliens are kept in sets of 10. However, Dwayne Mcduffie confirmed that Ben can append more aliens to any one playlist. * When someone asked why Ben hasn't tried to unlock more aliens by scanning them Dwayne McDuffie said "Who said he hasn't?". This suggests Ben may or may not have more alien forms that he simply chooses not to use. * When Ben becomes an alien in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol is green and is located at the chest. * The Ultimatrix is level 20 alien tech just like the Omnitrix, as confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie. *The Ultimatrix was synchronized with the Omnitrix to avoid the loss of previously released aliens. *The Ultimatrix has the same commands as the Omnitrix. *Azmuth's exact plans for the Ultimatrix are currently unknown. However, the evolution of the aliens were not a part of them; Dwayne McDuffie stated that Albedo jury-rigged the unstable core of the Ultimatrix and cobbled it together, creating by himself the function of "evolving" aliens. *Azmuth did not want to have the Ultimate Forms' DNA because the Ultimate Forms would only be used for violence. He even commented on the evolutionary feature, stating it was "begging for trouble". Dwayne McDuffie said that Azmuth's dislike for the evolutionary function was in partly related to Ben's pink eyes when he transformed into an ultimate form in Fame. *In an Ultimate Alien commercial, the Ultimatrix has access to all the aliens Ben had access to before. This is because it was synced to the Omnitrix. Still, all of the aliens seen in the series may not be accessible yet, because not all of them were in the active set of the Ultimatrix. Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that all of the aliens in the commercial will be used with the Ultimatrix. They were later re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. *As of Fused, the Ultimatrix has 1,000,910 DNA samples. *Dwayne McDuffie has stated that the Ultimatrix is more complicated to use in many ways and lacks some of the functions of the Omnitrix as it wasn't completed yet by Azmuth. *All the Omnitrix symbols are moved to the center of the aliens' body and are green with black, while their eye colors are changed to green. *It is stated that Ben doesn't like to evolve his aliens into their Ultimate Forms as stated in Fame when scaring off the reporters. *When Ben scanned NRG from P'andor, P'andor didn't wear his suit, but when Ben turns into him, he wears it. That is because the Ultimatrix A.I made the suit or he would be too dangerous to use, especially to those who are vulnerable to its radiation. *Azmuth can keep an eye on Ben and his activities via the Ultimatrix. *As seen in the episode Video Games, Ben mentions that the Ultimatrix is almost about to time out, and the Ultimatrix logo on the chest of Big Chill began to blink. Still, Ben said it had enough power for one more transformation before it became locked, and he switched to Lodestar in an attempt to stop The Stalker in the episode. *It is revealed in Too Hot To Handle that the Ultimatrix and Plumber's Badges can detect radiation, it is seen by Ben that by changing the Ultimatrix button to the quarter past position to get the radiation detector to close (seen as the Ultimatrix emblem changes to red). *There are two ways for going Ultimate, as seen in The Final Battle and Too Hot To Handle: one is by turning the metal part of the dial which makes the face pop out and then pressing on it; the other is by again turning the metal part of the dial, but this time the face turns also, and then tap on it. In recent episodes, Ben has adjusted the settings so he merely needs to press the Ultimatrix symbol much like how he uses it to switch between forms. *Azmuth considers Albedo's work on the Ultimatrix pathetic workmanship and the evolutionary function begging for trouble. *The Ultimatrix is mislabeled "Ultamatrix" in the Cartoon Network mini site for Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. * It was recently mentioned in an episode that there was a new Omnitrix in the works by Azmuth. * Unlike the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix always puts Ben's normal clothes on him when he wears something else. This is because of a problem in the setting that deals with Ben's clothing. The reason for this problem is because the preferences are set incorrectly. Any of the clothes that he wore over his normal clothes are still stored within the Ultimatrix until needed. However, he learned how to fix this setting, as shown in Basic Training. * In Cartoon Network's "Top 10 Things To Wear On Your Wrist" the Ultimatrix is #5. * In the episode The Big Story Ben removed the Ultimatrix from his copy without pressing the remove button. * Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that Albedo installed more features in the Ultimatrix than we know. [1]. * The Ultimatrix lacks many of the features to double as a Plumber's badge like the Omnitrix, so Ben instead now carries a regular Plumber's badge when needing to prove his authentification as a Plumber or use it when need be. 'See Also' *Omnitrix *Codon Stream *Eunice *Potis Altiare *Primus *Azmuth *Omnitrix and Ultimatrix/Gallery Category:Alien Tech Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Plumber Tech Category:Ultimatrix Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:Omnitrix Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions